Black Yuki
by Freederth
Summary: El anuncio del emparejamiento de Kyou y Tohru, dejó a un ratón lastimado y magullado, ahora lo único que anhela es venganza contra todos los que le dañaron. Amantes de Tohru, absténganse de leer. Sorry la demora, es un fic especial de halloween.
1. Capítulo 1: Un Principe en Llamas

**ADVERTENCIA: Podría generar controversia, y puede llegar a perturbar.**

**Rating: Mature (contenido explícito de sexo y temas de adultos.)**

Black Yuki 1: Un Príncipe en Llamas

_No estoy seguro de poder resistir más que ésto._

_¿Cómo quedarse tranquilo al ver que la persona que más amas y, que quisieras, esté contigo... está con tu rival de toda la vida? Sólo me queda sentirme deshecho... Frustrado y, más aún, vencido._

_Digan que soy egoísta, pero es verdad, no soporto ver a Tohru junto a Kyou._

El príncipe bajó la cabeza, estaba sentado sobre la cama de su apartamento. Ése día vendría Machi, ya que él le había dado la copia de las llaves. Era cierto, Yuki ahora estaba teniendo una relación con ella¿pero por qué?.

- ¡Soy tan estúpido! –exclamó golpeando el colchón sobre el cual estaba sentado, luego apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas e hizo una copa con sus manos, para apoyar su cara- ¿¡por qué soy tan mentiroso¡Tuve que decirle a Tohru que sentía hacia ella un amor de hijo a madre!

**- Eso no es verdad Yuki, y lo sabes bien **–al oír otra voz, levantó su mirada para contemplar su propia figura; esta silueta no poseía su expresión natural, sino la de alguien con mucho odio amparado en su corazón- **podrías haberle dicho que le amabas, pero no, tú y tu "yo soy un príncipe azul, y me comporto como tal" arruinó todo.**

- ¿¡Con qué costo hubiese dicho eso!? -cogió una almohada y la lanzó en dirección de la silueta, el objeto no la tocó (como es de esperarse) y, en cambio, chocó con el ventanal que daba al balcón.

- **Tu felicidad, obvio.**

- Cállate, tú no entiendes, además... ¿quién crees que eres? –los ojos de Yuki se abrieron más de lo normal cuando volvió a observar el rostro de la silueta.

- **Vaya¿ya no me reconoces? –**la mueca burlesca del individuo, se tornó malévola y; finalmente, con el objeto de mirarle a los ojos, la silueta bajó hasta el nivel del príncipe- **Yo, soy tú y tú eres yo.**

- ¡De todos modos no entiendes!

- **Eso no es cierto, Yuki-chan, eres tú quien niega sus sentimientos –**dijo el otro yo de Yuki, poniéndose de pie para quedar más arriba de la altura del joven- **sabes bien lo que deseas: A ella. Y la tendremos.**

- No –suplicó Yuki, juntando sus manos y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas- por favor, no interfieras. Es verdad que quisiera ser yo quien esté a su lado, pero la amo; y si ella es feliz, dejémosle seguir así.

**- ¡Boberías! **–estalló. Era verdad que estaba dolido a ese punto, pero el autocontrol de Yuki hizo aparecer a este joven que él no conocía-** ¡no quiero ser vencido por el gato! Ya veo como se debe reír de mí, todo por su envidia. Cuando él vio que nosotros amábamos a Tohru¡él nos la quiso quitar!**

- ¡Basta! No juegues con MI mente –arqueó sus dedos son fuerzas, clavándolos en su sien. Se concentró para hacer desaparecer Ese Monstruo que él mismo había creado sin darse cuenta- ¡Yo no pienso así! –finalizó gritando. Miró hacia su alrededor, parecía haberlo logrado... por ahora

Sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones se aceleraron, sintió una gota de gélido sudor bajarle por la frente. Se sentía bastante miserable ya, así que pensó que ducharse le haría bien. Suavemente, se levantó, para no desfallecer; buscó una toalla y comenzó a desvestirse, estaba en pijama, así que no le tomaba demasiado tiempo: Era cosa de lanzarlo al suelo e ir a la ducha. Y así lo hizo.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño, se echó una mirada en el espejo; Black Yuki le sonreía, a lo que Yuki respondió lanzando un chapuzón de agua fría a dicho espejo. Prefirió no mirarse más el reflejo.

Entró a la ducha con calma, dejó caer su mano derecha sobre la llave de paso y la abrió. El agua salió caliente a primera instancia, Yuki la reguló al sentirla así de caliente. Una vez que salía el agua en una temperatura agradable, la sensación del agua cayendo sobre su cabeza, mojando su cabellera, bajando hasta su clavícula, goteando sobre su pecho, recorriendo su estómago, bajando por sus piernas y -finalmente- llegando al suelo; le relajaba bastante. Levantó su cabeza para mirar hacia el techo, el agua seguía bajando por su cuerpo con normalidad.

En eso, una silueta dentro de la ducha y frente a él, le alteró. Todos sus músculos se contrajeron al pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese Black Yuki, pero se volvieron a relajar al ver de quién se trataba: Tohru.

- Tohru–susurró en el oído de la joven, sus mojados labios rozaban con el lóbulo de ella, parecía que estaba a punto de responder algo a Yuki cuando él la presionó hacia la pared de baldosas. _**(spoiler: en el capítulo 136, Yuki dice "Tohru" en vez de Honda-san por primera vez)**_

Llevó su boca salvajemente hacia los labios de ella, produciendo con el movimiento, que la cabeza de Tohru impactara contra las baldosas. Gimió levemente, pero Yuki seguía vehemente, impulsado por todas las cosas que le estaban pasando.

**- ¿Ves¿Ves cómo es cierto lo que dije? **–La voz hablaba a su lado, sintió la respiración en su oreja. Miró hacia delante y se encontró solo frente a la pared- **La deseas, anhelarías tenerla entre tus brazos.**

- ¡No puedo más! No pienso seguir escuchando¿por qué juegas conmigo? –exclamó entre llanto, la situación se estaba saliendo de control y la solución más eficiente era volver a la casa de Shigure.

Corrió a su habitación con la toalla colgada de su cadera, la amarró firmemente para que no se le cayera. Buscó muy deprisa una maleta, necesitaba salir de ese sitio tan desesperante, que no reparó en vestirse ni nada. Abrió uno de los closet y comenzó a meter ropa dentro de la maleta, no era demasiada, sólo era lo necesario como para una semana. Se vistió muy raudamente, necesitaba salir de ese departamento rápidamente, irse deprisa, tal vez era la soledad la que le estaba afectando. Era muy probable.

Cogió la maleta con ropa y caminó hacia la entrada, se sentó para ponerse zapatos y luego se levantó para abrir la puerta. Cuando movió la manilla, sintió que alguien abrió la puerta, se encontró de frente con Machi.

- ¿Yuki-sempai? –la joven parecía sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo, al ver a Yuki- ¿no habías partido? _**(spoilers del capítulo 136)**_

- Sí, volví hace poco –respondió un poco tajante el joven- como te dije cuando partí, me he sentido bastante solito.

- ¿Iba saliendo? –Machi miró los zapatos de Yuki y la maleta- y yo que venía a darle una limpieza a su departamento.

- Sí... –Yuki suspiró en ese momento, sabía que tendría que darle explicaciones ahora.

Yuki se volvió a sacar los zapatos y Machi le siguió, caminaron hacia a habitación del joven, y él dejó la maleta en el suelo. Se sentaron sobre su cama, estaban tan cerca y al mismo tiempo, tan lejos el uno del otro. El chico iba a empezar a hablar, cuando Machi interrumpió abalanzándose sobre él. Sus labios se pegaron a los de Yuki y éste no alcanzó a reaccionar, por lo que se limitó a responder al beso.

- ¿Sabes? –preguntó casi a sí misma Machi- he estado esperando por mucho tiempo a que vuelvas y por fin te tengo aquí, frente a mí.

**(Advertencia¡Escena explícita! O Lemon)**

Yuki no respondió, simplemente dejó que la joven hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Machi nuevamente le besó, esta vez, le botó sobre la cama. Dejó ir sus labios y llevó los propios hasta el cuello de él, besando con suavidad la línea de su clavícula. Yuki seguía sin moverse, se mantenía quieto a mirar como ella se "aprovechaba" de él; Machi comenzó entonces a abrir la camisa de Yuki, botón por botón con lentitud mientras seguía lamiendo su oreja y clavícula, ocasionalmente mordía el lóbulo de Yuki, quien a lo máximo, gemía levemente.

Machi se sentó sobre sus piernas, las que estaban estiradas debajo de ella. Hizo que se sentara para quitarle la camisa. La joven miró con hambre su pecho desnudo, ya sabía a dónde iba ésto y sobre todo, que no había vuelta atrás. Con su lengua, trazó líneas sobre su pecho hasta que se encontró con los pezones de Yuki. El frío los estaba endureciendo y Machi estaba ardiendo en deseo por él, llevó sus pequeños labios de mujer a los pezones de Yuki, quien no pudo evitar lanzar un quejumbroso gemido, el que hizo que el calor de Machi aumentara con vehemencia.

La joven llevaba falda, lo que hacía más fácil la tarea que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo. Dio un pequeño salto, con el afán de excitar a su novio, quien empezó a sonrojarse... estaba comenzando a reaccionar. Ahora Machi gimió al sentir como el miembro de Yuki se estaba endureciendo con sus movimientos, se seguía moviendo hacia arriba y abajo, sintiendo el grosor y la dureza que abultaba el pantalón del joven. El pelo mojado de Yuki excitaba a la chica, ya que con los movimientos, éste movía la cabeza y mojaba su cuerpo. Los saltos de Machi, hicieron que Yuki no pudiera contenerse.

Yuki se sentó y rasgó la blusa de la joven, encontrándose con sus sostenes. Sus heladas manos llegaron hasta el pecho de Machi y levantaron sus sostenes, revelando los pechos de su novia, era la primera vez que llegaban hasta ése punto juntos. Esta vez, fue él quien llevó su boca hasta los pezones de Machi, sacando los dientes para morderlos. Se endurecían mientras más los mordía, sacándole gemidos estruendosos a la mujer.

Machi, por su lado, no quiso detenerse, así que llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de Yuki y lo soltó, luego abrió sus pantalones, revelando su creciente erección. Sonrió al ver su meta lograda, se salió de encima de él para poder quitarle los pantalones. Intentó besarle, pero cuando llevó sus labios hasta su cara, él movió su rostro hacia un lado para evitar su boca. Yuki llevó sus manos hasta las bragas de Machi por debajo de su falda, sin tomarse el tiempo de quitarle la misma, y se las bajó hasta los muslos. Ella abrió los ojos al ver la osadía de su novio. Insertó sus dedos dentro de su vulva, haciendo que Machi gritara, los sacó y luego los metió nuevamente, hasta que sintió como se empezaba a mojar.

Los fuertes y bien formados brazos de Yuki, levantaron a la joven, separó sus piernas y las ubicó sobre sus hombros, echando por primera vez un vistazo a su feminidad. Machi respondió a ésto llevando sus manos a su vulva, para que no le mirara de esa forma, era cierto que le daba un poco de pudor.

- No mires –suplicó. Yuki estaba a punto de detenerse por su petición, cuando afloró Black Yuki.

Tomó firmemente los muslos de Machi y bajó su pecho para botarle sobre la cama, las manos de ella seguían protegiendo su zona más sensible, aún no quería ser observada con tanta lascivia. Pero como a Black Yuki no le importaba, cogió sus manos con fuerza y las quitó de encima, dejando estirados los brazos de Machi sobre su cabeza. Ahora sobre ella, era más fácil dejarle sumisa. Llevó su boca a la entrada de Machi, estirando su lengua para adentrarse en ella, a lo que ésta comenzó a gemir con gritos casi desesperados y con ello, la fuerza con la que Yuki apretaba sus muñecas. Siguió lamiendo, hasta que se encontró con su clítoris, el cual mordió con gusto. Una vez terminó de entretener su lengua, soltó los brazos de Machi.

Yuki bajó sus boxers hasta la altura de sus rodillas, revelando el tamaño de su miembro, sonrió cuando soltó las muñecas de Machi. Ésto era lo que ella andaba buscando desde hace rato, quería tener sexo con Yuki. Talvez él no era Yuki, pero seguía siendo su cuerpo, al menos.

- ¡Yuki! –exclamó al pensar nuevamente en el tamaño de su erección, no creía ser capaz de soportarlo sin utilizar lubricante artificial.

- **¿No es ésto lo que quieres? **–susurró en su oído luego de quitar su cabeza de la entrepierna de Machi.

Puso su cuerpo en la entrada de la joven y comenzó a frotar su miembro contra la vulva de Machi, el pecho de Yuki se contraía y expandía a segundos. Metió el glande con dificultad, ella estaba demasiado apretada, luego lo sacó. Sonrió al pensar lo placentero que iba a resultar para él y lo doloroso que sería para ella, llevó sus manos hasta sus pechos para sentir esa suavidad que sólo se encontraba en el cuerpo femenino y comenzó a empujar dentro de ella.

Entraba y salía, mientras los gritos de Machi afloraban en él un sentimiento tan placentero que no podía evitar entrar con fuerzas, o ser brusco. Se estaba empezando a aburrir de ella, así que metió entero su miembro dentro de ella, haciendo de que la vulva de Machi sangrara a grandes cantidades, ahora sí que estaba disfrutando Black Yuki. Los jugos de ella seguían intentando aliviar el dolor que cada embestida que Yuki hacía, resultando en vano. Un latido en su miembro, avisó a Yuki que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, estaba por acabar dentro de ella: había desflorado una roza.

- **Voy a acabar** –dijo entre pesados respiros Yuki, más que respiración, parecía que sólo podía gemir- **dime si lo hago dentro o fuera de ti.**

- ¡Fuera! –gimió Machi aferrándose a la espalda de Yuki. Clavando las uñas con fuerzas.

**- Si tú lo dices... **–rió lascivamente, tenía preparada la respuesta. Sabía que Machi no iba a querer que acabara dentro de ella.

Sacó rápidamente su miembro aún erecto de dentro de ella y dejó salir todas sus semillas. Cogió su miembro para que no botara el semen sobre las sábanas y mejor, lo lanzara encima del estómago de Machi, el caliente líquido mojó el cuerpo de la joven, la que casi se hallaba inconsciente.

**(Fin del Lemon)**

El sudor comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de Yuki, sacudió la cabeza con fuerzas y volvió en sí. Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado hasta como para levantarse e ir a ducharse nuevamente. Miró hacia su lado y halló a Machi durmiendo con un muy pesado respirar, le cubrió con uno de los edredones y besó su frente.

- Perdóname, Machi –se sentó sobre la cama, buscando su camisa en el suelo, miró hacia arriba- ¡mira lo que haz hecho!

- **¿Yo?**–preguntó con un tono burlesco Black Yuki- **recuerda que soy parte de ti, debieras decir: "mira lo que HE hecho"**

- ¡Cállate! –lanzó un puñetazo en dirección de la voz.

- **Es inútil, Yuki –**sonrió con malicia- **yo no existo, ya que soy una parte de ti.**

- ¡No quiero volver a oírte! –exclamó, juntando las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse de la cama.

Era cierto que seguía cansado, pero tenía que salir del lugar antes que Machi despertara. Así que cogió su ropa y se vistió con rapidez, cogió la maleta nuevamente, salió hasta la entrada y se puso los zapatos. Abrió la puerta con suma cautela e intentó no hacer ruido, ya que no quería despertar a la mujer que aún dormía en su lecho. Una vez fuera, se apoyó contra su puerta y llamó a Shigure desde su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Aló? –se oyó la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono- ¿quién es?

- ...Shigure... –la voz de Yuki temblaba bastante- soy yo, Yuki.

- ¿Qué te sucedió¿Por qué estás hablando de esa manera?

- Ven a buscarme, por favor –no pareció oír las preguntas de Shigure, simplemente hablaba- estoy en mi departamento¿están Tohru y Kyou viviendo contigo?

**¡Fin del primer episodio de Black Yuki!**

**Espero que no les haya desagradado el fanfic, ya que no tendrá ningún "pairing" en especial, sólo hablará de la tristeza de Yuki y su trastorno de personalidad, habrá un poco de temática para adultos (como ya leyeron) y algo ocurrirá con Yuki en la casa de Shigure.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Podría generar controversia.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Trastorno

**ADVERTENCIA: Puede generar controversia y perturbar. **

**Rating: Mature (Fanfic para adultos, contiene escenas explícitas de sexo, gore o algún tema que podría dañar la sensibilidad de alguien aún no maduro.)**

**¡Es usted bienvenido a la sesión de torturas de Tohru! Disfrute su estadía y si le alcanzan las ganas y/o energías, déjeme un review.**

**Japonés-español:**

**Kouai: **Dícese de alguien que cursa algún curso inferior al tuyo, ésa persona se refiere a ti como sempai.

Black Yuki 2: Trastorno

- Sí, sí, Yuki –Shigure se apresuró en contestarle, ya que parecía estar muy desesperado- voy para allá.

Tohru había oído la conversación, así que dejó ir la mano de Kyou para acudir en ayuda de Shigure, quien parecía estar bastante agitado por lo de Yuki. Le tocó el hombro de forma suave, como ella acostumbraba... era bastante suave para todo; y le miró a los ojos con una mirada bastante petitoria.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shii-chan? –preguntó Tohru con un tono muy suplicatorio, casi como si estuviera rogando que le dijese que sucedía, ya que, era cierto que no aguantaba ver gente triste.

- Yuki... –no dio una pregunta completa, pero la joven supo de inmediato que algo malo le habría pasado al chico de ojos amatistas, ya que no era normal que Shigure hablara de esa forma.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –sonrió como siempre; pero a la sonrisa de Tohru, el semblante del perro se apagó más aun, haciendo que se viera casi triste su expresión.

- No quiero que veas algo que podría herirte –aseveró de forma muy expresiva, ya que todos los Sohma le amaban y él no era una excepción.

La joven movió la cabeza de lado a lado, manteniendo su sonrisa. Desde que habían partido los Sohma y ella junto a Kyou se mudaron juntos. Shigure se les unió a su pequeña reunión, dejando que Akito estuviera por su cuenta un tiempo, claro que le visitaba bastante, después de todo, ya toda relación era posible. Tuvieron una fiesta de reunión en la antigua casa de Shigure, donde se estaban quedando Kyou, Shigure y ella, a ésta acudieron todos los Sohma menos Yuki. Yuki había desaparecido de forma misteriosa de la vida de los Sohmas desde que habían regresado, nadie sabía que se estaba quedando en su propio departamento, ése que habían comprado para su uso. De hecho, nadie recordaba la existencia de ese apartamento.

- Déjame ir a verle, desde hace mucho que no tengo contacto con Yuki-kun –contestó Tohru, eso era cierto, quería ver al joven de pelo plateado y ojos amatistas- ¿espérame? Tengo que avisarle a Kyou

Finalmente, Shigure asintió, era imposible decirle no a Tohru. Pero lo que él más deseaba era que ella y Kyou volvieran a su casa, ya que volver a unirse a la familia Sohma podía significar celos en Kyo, tener que compartir a Tohru no sería muy lindo.

Espero el regreso de la joven, parecía hablar con su novio; luego de un largo rato de espera, –Shigure supuso que estaba convenciendo al niño zanahoria para que le dejara ir y que no se preocupara- Tohru regresó. El hombre le miró fijamente, era obvio lo que decía su mirada: "¿Vamos?".

Shigure llevó el auto hasta la puerta, se bajó con rapidez y le abrió la puerta a Tohru para que entrara sin más demora. Echó una mirada a su vieja casa y metió el pie en el acelerador sin escuchar a nadie, debía apurarse para llegar a tiempo. Tohru le movió el brazo a Shigure, quien iba tomando el manubrio para que viera que estaban en la dirección del apartamento de Yuki... para que no se pasara.

Bajaron del auto deprisa, tocaron el timbre del departamento y luego subieron las escaleras para llegar hasta el apartamento donde vivía Yuki. Shigure estaba a punto de golpear cuando recordó que Tohru estaba junto a él, así que le tomó ambos hombros para hacerle entender que debía ser fuerte, pasara lo que pasara. Acto seguido, golpeó la puerta, en segundos se oyó la voz de Yuki.

- Pasen –fue bastante tajante, daba la impresión que no tenía deseos de hablar más que eso.

Como avisó Yuki, la puerta estaba sin llave, por lo que sólo debieron mover la manilla y entrar. Frente a la puerta encontraron el cuerpo de Yuki, estaba sentado –o mejor dicho tirado- contra la pared, las extremidades estiradas. Shigure no estaba enterado de la situación, y mucho menos, lo estaba Tohru; por eso Shigure quería ir por sí solo, pero ya que insistió, dejó que fuera con él. El pecho de Yuki se movía hacia afuera y hacia adentro, respiraba con bastante velocidad, parecía estar a punto de estallar, sudaba a pesar de tener la camisa entre-abierta. Tenía la mano empuñada con un papel dentro de ella, la cual decía que lo llevaran con Shigure y que la maleta que estaba a su lado era la ropa que iba a utilizar. Tohru advirtió algo en ese momento.

- Si están todas las habitaciones abiertas –aseveró en voz baja, no quería ser oída. Luego intentó deducir algo- ¿por qué está cerrada la habitación de Yuki?

Iba a abrir la puerta para que las habitaciones se ventilaran, cuando el sonido de sus pies sobre la madera que estaba adyacente a su puerta, hizo que Yuki hablara.

- No entres a mi cuarto –dijo entre suspiros y una pesada respiración, luego miró en dirección al pasillo, viendo quién era que iba a abrir- ¿Tohru?

- Lo siento, no quise ser intrusa –se disculpó educadamente como siempre lo hacía, alcanzando a mirar hacia adentro de la habitación, vio un bulto debajo de las sábanas, las que dejaban ver un poco la cara de la persona: era una mujer y estaba desnuda completamente, más tarde preguntaría.

- Está bien, no pasa nada –la voz de la joven y su falda lo estaban matando, la traspiración bajaba por su frente y luego hasta su cuello entrando en su camisa, así que miró hacia el lado contrario para no seguir reaccionando.

Se aferró a la pared para levantarse, todo iría bien si evitaba mirar a la joven, Shigure le ayudó a estabilizarse, así (de pie) Yuki denotaba una altura mayor. Cuando estaba sentado o acostado se veía pequeño, diminuto, demasiado frágil para su propio bien. En cambio, cuando se ponía de pie, se notaba que era un hombre alto y no tan frágil como todos pensaban. Su cabello se mantenía del largo al que estaban acostumbrados todos, con sus flequillos y patillas que siempre veían, no habría pensado en dejarse el pelo largo, sino parecía mujer cuando estaba sentado, además le molestaban los mechones largos, le daba pereza peinarse de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no había cambiado, salvo su altura que actualmente era comparable con la que poseía Hatori. Su marcado cuerpo masculino se paró al lado de Shigure para seguirle hasta el auto. Tohru parecía estar preocupada por él, así que se sentó en la parte de atrás del mercedes benz negro, junto a Yuki. Él le miraba de reojo, intentando sacarse los pensamientos perversos de su cabeza.

"**Mírala, como se sienta a tu lado" **el chico de cabellos plateados miró a los ojos negros que le hablaban **"intenta seducirte, aprovecha."**

- ¡Cállate! –exclamó Yuki, haciendo que Tohru le mirase con curiosidad.

- ¿Pasa algo, Yuki-kun? –inclinó la cabeza hacia mi lado- ¿hablo mucho?

- No, no pasa nada, soy yo que ando un poco paranoico, nada más –se excusó, no podía decirle que era su 'lado B' el que lo estaba atormentando.

- ¿Paranoico? ¡Qué mal! –sonrió, agachando su cuerpo hacia donde estaba yo, haciendo que el escote dejara ver más de lo que Yuki habría querido, no porque no quisiera mirar, sino por su falta de control.

- Sí, paranoia, ¿gracioso verdad? Los exámenes de la Universidad me tienen así –mintió para que no notara nada la chica, sentía como su corazón latía a más velocidad. El sudor seguía bajando por su rostro, lo que hizo que la expresión de Tohru se agravara.

- ¿De verdad? No te ves muy bien.

- Por eso te digo, tengo un poco de paranoia.

- Cuando lleguemos a la casa, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte –mencionó la jovencita.

- Lo estaré esperando, y por cierto, también hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Shigure frenó en ese momento, haciendo que se notara que habían llegado a su antigua casa, Yuki la miró con curiosidad, parecía la misma de siempre, nada estaba cambiado. Cuando se distrajeron, aprovechó la oportunidad de caminar hacia su base secreta, o mejor dicho, jardín secreto. Había amado ese lugar, sobre todo uno de los árboles que estaba contiguo a los campos de puerro, solía recostarse apoyado contra él. Así lo hizo, para contemplar el sitio, ya nada quedaba, pero en su mente podía ver los campos de fresas y puerro junto a la caseta que tenía por si llovía cuando era tarde. Parecía estar soñando dentro de su fantasía juvenil -olvidando lo marchito que se hallaba todo ahora- su jardín, sus pensamientos. En eso, recordó que podían estarle esperando y se dignó a volver a la casa apresuradamente.

Levantó su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la casa, su maleta ya no estaba en el auto, alguien la había trasladado hasta un cuarto. Entró al cuchitril rápidamente, la casa se estaba poniendo vieja, hace tiempo que estaba abandonada, suerte que Shigure había vuelto a utilizarla, de lo contrario habría sido derrumbada. Al entrar, vio al pelirrojo sentado en el sofá al lado de Tohru, sonreían, claro que estaba feliz de verla contenta, pero estaba cansado de estar triste él mismo. Miró con desprecio, _'ojalá ni me vean, ni me hablen'_ se dijo para sí mismo, era cierto, no tenía ningún deseo de verlos haciéndose cariños o regaloneándose el uno al otro. Pasó por la entrada hacia el living apurado y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su antigua habitación, tomó su tiempo para entrar y luego procedió a pasar. Más recuerdos afloraron, recordaba todo lo que había pasado en aquella casa, recordaba incluso cuando Tohru y Akito tuvieron su enfrentamiento. En eso, oyó una voz.

- Yuki-kun –la voz de Tohru hizo que se exaltara, levantó la vista para mirarle a los ojos- ¿te puedo hacer la pregunta que quería?

- Sí claro. **"Mira como se entrega a ti, como te persigue, hazme caso Yuki, tiene deseos de ser tuya." **–empezaba a alterarse, pero trató de alejar a Black Yuki y pensar en otras cosas- ¿qué sería eso?

- sé que no me incumbe, pero, ¿quién era la persona que estaba en tu cama? –preguntó de forma casual, intentando no parecer curiosa ni controladora.

- Como lo haz dicho, no te incumbe, además te dije que no entraran a mi habitación –respondió sin ser ni tajante ni sonar agresivo, lo dijo de manera natural y gentil- pero te lo diré de todos modos... era Machi.

- ¿Machi Kuragi? ¿Nuestra Kouai?

- Sí, ella misma –en eso sintió como afloró Black Yuki, el color amatista se volvía negro, se tapó la cara con las manos

- **Cuéntale Yuki, con detalles cómo fue** –habló por él Black Yuki, usando la misma tonalidad, y sin embargo, otro timbre que el Yuki de siempre- **cuéntale a quién llamabas mientras acababas.**

- ¡Cállate estúpido!

- ¿¡Qué te sucede?! –se desesperó la joven, acercándose más a Yuki.

-** Tenías que haberlo visto cuando la hacía suya, la puta ésa gritaba como cerda –**se rió de forma maquiavélica y luego, rodeó sus brazos su propio cuerpo- Te lo advierto, ¡cállate!

El rostro de Yuki se había tornado rojo de calor y esfuerzo sobrehumano, no había forma de seguir retractando a su bestia interior, Tohru se acercó para ver si había algo que pudiera hacer por Yuki, pero retrocedió al ver el color de sus –antes amatistas- ojos. El cuerpo del joven de cabello plateado comenzó a arquearse, contorsionando el tronco, el ojo comenzaba a salírsele del orbital. Transpiraba a mares, Tohru desesperó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dime!

- Mira mis ojos... ¡míralos! –gritó- cuando se vuelvan completamente negros, debes haber salido de la habitación y cerrado la puerta con llaves, ojalá pudieras martillar tablones para que no haya manera de salirme.

- Pero todavía no entiendo...

- Cuando esté calmado te explicaré, déjame un tranquilizante por ahí para poder tranquilizarme después –pidió apurado, despachándola rápidamente.

La joven salió apurada de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave y buscando un mueble para que no derribara la puerta para cuando 'tuviera los ojos negros'. Kyou le miró con extrañeza, pero finalmente le ayudó a poner el librero contra la puerta corrediza de Yuki, alguna razón oculta debía haber, luego el pelirrojo se retiró al primer piso para ver la televisión. Tohru empezó a oír gemidos y gritos.

- **¡Vamos Yuki, pregúntale!**

**­**- Eso no te incumbe, estúpido.

**- ¡Dile! ¿Querías saber por qué fue a verte verdad?**

En eso, se oyó un estruendo parecido al sonido de la madera cuando es rota a golpes, repetidas veces se escuchó. También los quejidos de Yuki que parecía estar fuera de control, al rato todo se quedó mudo. El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del agua helada corriendo por la llave de paso; luego el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo sobre un colchón, que Tohru identificó únicamente por el chirrido de los resortes. Yuki respiraba con fuerzas, se oía desde afuera. De repente, unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta, intentó moverla, luego la golpeó y el papel de la puerta se rasgó en ciertas zonas. Lanzó un libro contra la pared, gruñendo. Tohru estaba asustada, apoyando su espalda contra el librero, que temblaba cada vez que Black Yuki empujaba la puerta. Lloró, protegiendo su rostro con las manos, cerró los ojos y tapó sus oídos. Halló un asilo perfecto en el llanto y la memoria en cosas que ya no existían, el Yuki que antes ya no estaba junto a ella, todo había cambiado.

Lloró...

**- ¡Abre la puerta! ¡TOHRU!**

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**.d**

**.c**

**.a**

**.p**

**.2**

**¡Se acabó! XD**

**Los capítulos que siguen son decisivos para el desenlace, es una historia corta, pero qué más da, es lo que esperé, sólo agregaría más sensaciones, pero creo que sería abrumador.**

**Agradezco el apoyo de la única persona que se dignó a leer y dejar review, la verdad no esperaba nada, la verdad es que no hay mucha gente que odie a Tohru. Antes la adoraba, pero me decepcionó la forma en que Takaya la terminó mostrando, por eso no puedo darme el lujo de decir que 'ni me va ni me viene', porque adoré el personaje alguna vez.**

**Gracias**

**ADVERTENCIA: la lectura de este fanfic podría generar controversia y dañar ciertas sensibilidades.**


End file.
